


Snow Is Falling, All the Time

by hewhowritesinfreetime (bembemwrites)



Series: Ranboo's Adventures on the North [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Training, i just love their dynamic okay??, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bembemwrites/pseuds/hewhowritesinfreetime
Summary: With Ranboo residing in the North with the Anarchists, Techno decides to train the young man in order to protect him in harm's way.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Ranboo's Adventures on the North [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Snow Is Falling, All the Time

**Author's Note:**

> i wasnt gonna plan to make a sequel, but their dynamics on the 3-hour extreme adventure stream is too much to not write upon. And this took way too long tocatch up on the current lore. Ok, enjoy.

Techno wakes up from his slumber and gathers himself for the day. He stretches his arms and yawns a final time before standing up and going downstairs. He hears activity outside and peeks through the cabin's window where he finds Ranboo and Phil tending the bee farm that is beside his abode. Ranboo notices that he is awake and gives him a wave. Techno smiles back and dresses up.

"Hey man, good morning.", Phil greets him when he enters the house.

"How are the bees?" Techno asks.

"Oh they're fine. Just needing some refilling of bottles on the dispensers, that's all", Phil answers.

"Techno, look!", Ranboo barges inside with a honey block on his hands. "Sticky!"

"Honey is too strong to not conform to your hands, I suppose.", Techno greets the younger and starts to rummage through his chests.

"Oh, you want some of the infinite cake?", Ranboo offers but Techno humbly declines.

"I'm good. It's fine for me to eat this non-canonical steak or whatever.", he replies as he munches on the meat.

Ever since he saw Ranboo with his powers, he sort of promised the younger to train him. It was fun testing out the new found abilities Ranboo has but still disheartening to know someone has a leg up on standing out of the crowd. All Techno ever wanted was to be the center of attention. With Ranboo added to the scene, he has to work even harder than what he did before. Maybe succumbing to a mentor role wasn't such a bad idea after all. Sure they mostly have unfavorable prospects but there is some charm in passing the baton to the young ones. Techno finally unhooks his cape, wears it, and faces his two companions to say something.

"Today, we will be making a pen on one of the pig spawners that we have collected.", Techno announces. "Ranboo? Care enough to spare one from yours?"

"Of course!", the enderman-hybrid chirped.

"Alright. Let us gather up some wood for the fences and let's go", Techno walks out of the house and pulls out the axe Ranboo has given him and starts to walk into the spruce forest.

———

"Now, your sword skills are somewhat decent. We can focus on improving it another day.", Techno paces in front of Ranboo who is hugging a bow between his arms. "But I haven't seen you try out a bow. Archery is very important, especially for ghast encounters so you can easily dispatch them off. Of course, it is handy to have a long-range option for battle."

"For today, we will just focus on the trusty bow.", Techno pulls out his very own and showcases it to his student. "We can tackle crossbows another time, when you have a good hold on the bow already."

Phil cheers in the side, holding a YOU GOT THIS flag on one of his hands and was wearing his shades despite the freezing temperature. He woos one time and Techno stares at him in disbelief. Phil notices he got their attention and waved his flag vigorously.

Techno sighs before continuing. "For your starter lesson, we will just use target blocks. Phil has arranged these on certain distances for you to practice. He also ransacked my previous secret bunker to retrieve some burner bows as well as some arrows."

"I highly suggest not to use your maxed out bow for now but try to pick up infinity bows so you can get a sense on how to use it. Okay?" Techno finishes up his spiel and Ranboo nods, understanding his instructions.

They start to shoot on the firing range. Techno is surprisingly patient with Ranboo and guides him step by step. He explains how the arrow travels in a parabolic fashion and he wants to aim a little bit higher for further targets to hit them on the center. After an hour of shooting, Ranboo is visibly tired and asks for a quick break.

"Sure.", Techno agrees and Ranboo releases a sigh of relief. He slowly made his way to Phil and sat down, Phil clapping him on his first bow lesson. Techno goes out to the field and retrieves the arrows they have shot earlier. As he does the task he can't help but compare the child with another one, one that he put in all the trust he can give on their uneasy alliance yet still getting betrayed in the end. He hears someone shouting from the distance that pulled him out of his darkening thoughts, packs up the arrows on his arms and walks to join Phil and Ranboo.

———

"You got to time it. I said that's the most important thing here.", Techno corrects Ranboo once more on how to use an axe for combat as the latter repetitiously hit a dummy.

Techno almost didn't consider teaching Ranboo this since he is still bitter about losing the Axe of Peace after he gave it to Tommy which in turn, didn't return it when he switched sides. However, Phil talked him out of it and with a couple of teasing from his friend as well as getting accustomed to the one Ranboo gave him, he gave in and showed Ranboo the ropes.

It is the last hour of the test dummy exercise before they transition to actual moving targets. Phil found a zombie spawner and modified it so that they can control how many they can let out of the chamber.

"A skeleton spawner would have been nice.", Techno replied when he found out about Phil's discovery.

"Come on, mate. Just use it. I worked so hard on it", Phil begged and Techno obliged since it is just a quick journey from where they are now.

Ranboo swipes his forehead and rests his axe on his shoulder. "I think I'm good now. Shall we go there now?"

Techno packs up and leads the way to the spawner. The trip is a quiet one, but Ranboo can feel the tension around Techno. He silently observes the pigman, not daring to ask any questions as he feared the axe he gifted to him ending up on his throat. They trek on the snowy biome and head down for their destination. Once they have arrived, the two notice the sheer loudness of the zombies, groaning and moaning beyond the wall.

"Alright, just waiting up for your signal, mate.", Phil crawls over to where the duo were and stands beside them.

"Okay, Phil.", Techno thanks him and looks at Ranboo. "Since we got sharpness on our axes, I will just let the zombies get out one by one since we can't one-shot them. You will crit them out and I will finish them off. We will increase the frequency over time but let us know if you want to stop. Got it?"

"Yes sir!", the younger one salutes and Phil goes to his little control room to manage the undead mobs he will send to Techno and Ranboo.

Pistons fire and the first zombie gets out. Ranboo quickly attacks the mob and crits it. Techno is following his suit, killing them. A good steady stream of the hostile mob approaches them and both of them are in sync with one another, almost like clockwork of them slashing their way in the sea of green. When Ranboo calls out he can handle more, Techno signals Phil to increase the output. Their movements are like water on a stream, flowing, continuous, harmony. Techno heaves heavily and signals Phil to stop the inflow of zombies. Ranboo, who looks like he hasn't even broken a sweat, approaches Techno and gives him a honey bottle, fresh from the bee farm. Techno takes it and gives a small thank you before gulping it down. 

It was thick and sweet, much like what you typically expect from honey. The sticky liquid travels slowly down his throat and when he swallows it all, it makes him energized and ready to go back to the action. He looks over to where Ranboo is, talking to Phil about his thoughts while fighting the mobs, and walks slowly over.

"Oh, Hi Techno. Phil and I were just wondering if we could maybe gather Smite V enchantments for the axes we use here.", Ranboo talks as soon as Techno is in hearing range.

"It can one-shot zombies with a crit.", Phil reiterates.

"Maybe some other time.", Techno answers back. "For now, let's discuss shields."

And with that, Ranboo's ears perk up and he looks at his mentor.

———

They are now outside on the snow, Ranboo and Techno standing 5 paces apart while Phil is on the side ready with medical supplies in case anything goes wrong. The snow on the ground wasn't too thick to walk on but wasn't too thin that you can see the actual ground. No snowfall is happening right now and the three of them can see one another quite clearly despite the weak, Arctic sun.

"Cancelling your opponent's shield is a very useful skill to have when combatting with an axe.", Techno tosses up his axe and swings it in the air. "The cooldown of the shield is much larger than the cooldown of the axe attack. You will get a small timeframe to attack without having to worry about the shield blocking any of your attacks."

Techno narrows their distance and pulls out a shield out of his inventory. Plastered on it was the Arctic North banner he and Phil were using, gleaming under the sun. The chill light blue and white compliments the stark contrast of the darker blue and yellow arctic sun embroidered on it, the pattern simple yet captivating. Ranboo stares at it in awe before Techno hands it to him.

Techno turns around and paces away from Ranboo who is still busy admiring the wooden plank. "Welcome to the North, kid." 

He faces Ranboo once more and keens on the latter adjusts on how to hold the shield. Techno pulls out his own shield and axe and points the weapon to Ranboo

"You ready?", he shouts in the distance.

"Ready!", Ranboo said, ever so cheerfully and bubbly.

"Fight!", Phil shouts in the middle of the two and they start to brawl.

The two of them raise their shields up high, waiting for a chance to strike. Ranboo manages to hit one crit on Techno's shield and hits him once more to deal some damage. Thorns on Techno's armor made him jump back and Techno attempts to get a free hit. He too manages to hit the younger but also suffered the knockback of the same enchantment on Ranboo's armor.

"Thorns is going to make this fight so annoying", Techno comments and Ranboo agrees.

They circle around one another more, hitting and dealing damage to each other. Ranboo tries to dodge Techno's incoming hit, since his shield is out and he already has three hearts down, by increasing his distance to the pig and eating some golden carrots to recover. Techno, however, catches up to him and gets a free hit or two before backing away himself. After a heart has come back for Techno he is being hit by Ranboo on the back, his shield being useless in nullifying the damage. He quickly turns and faces his opponent who is giving him crit after crit. The clubbing of axes commence and Techno and Ranboo are stuck in an intricate dance of sharo axes and damaged shields. After a few exchanges, Ranboo falters in his moves and misses a couple of shots before crumbling down to the ground, his condition too far gone to continue. He sees the red glow Techno's eyes emit at him, glaring at him like a hunter eyes his prey, and scrunches his face. But instead of the final blow hitting him hard on the face, he is greeted by the top end of Techno's axe, the sharp end facing upwards, hovering too close to his face.

"Boop.", Techno taps Ranboo's nose with the blunt tip and looms his figure over Ranboo's laying one.

"Techno wins!", Phil shouts in the distance, having remedies clanking at his sides.

"Not even close.", Techno utters his usual brag before lending out a hand to Ranboo to get up.

Ranboo takes the offer and slowly raises out of the ground, slumping his arms over Techno. He is wincing in pain but nothing he could manage.

"You alright?", Techno asks, worryingly.

"I'm fine. Handled way worse.", Ranboo simply answers before Phil catches up to them and clears up his inventory for the supply.

"Oh my God, Techno! I told you to go easy on him.", Phil snarks and treats Ranboo's injuries first. The duo laughs it off, but not without a cough that might have blood in them.

"Is it really not close?", Ranboo finally questions Techno after Phil patched him up.

"Nah, it was. I was just a heart away." Techno confesses before inhaling sharply when Phil pressed a little too hard on a wound.

The trio slowly makes their way back to the cabin, Phil promising to the two some warm and hearty soup.

———

Ranboo was swinging his axe in the air blindly outside, practicing his postures in battle, when Phil came up to Techno who was watching the half-enderman through the window.

"You've been staring at him for far too long, Techno", Phil sips his hot drink and lunges at the other window.

"I've been… thinking.", Techno whispers.

"Oh, bet.", Phil gulps down more of his beverage and turns his ear to the other.

"I think I'm fine with Ranboo being around. He seems kind of decent.", Techno starts.

"Oh yeah?", Phil starts to tease Techno. "Isn't that what you also said to Tomm—"

"Don't mention his name again.", Techno's nose flares up and Phil freezes, too shocked that he made Techno react that way.

"Sorry, Phil. Go on", Techno manages to calm down for a few seconds and sits down at one of his chests.

Phil hesitates before speaking to Techno again.

"Well, what made you decide that it's different this time?", Phil finally speaks up.

Techno ponders for a little bit and looks at Ranboo once more. Ranboo notices some eyes are on him and he offers a small wave to the two before continuing with his swinging.

"He's more... cooperative.", Techno carefully chooses his words in case the enderman overhears their conversation. "Less impulsive. And—"

"... reminds you of yourself.", Phil finishes his sentence and Techno stares at him in disbelief.

"I'm not blind, Techno. I see admiration from miles away.", Phil retreats away from the window and puts a hand on Techno's shoulder.

"I know.", Techno sighs and slumps down.

"Well, good thing you are opening up to him even more. It's kind of scary, actually.", Phil finishes his drink in one gulp and goes back to the window, watching Ranboo outside as he stops his axe swinging to observe one enderman that spawned near him.

“Maybe it’s just I don’t want him to turn out to be exactly like me.”, Techno whispers but Phil hears him loud and clear.

Silence envelopes them both as they observe the figure outside, so charming and young and full of hopes and dreams.

———

“So, how are you feeling?”, Phil says in his chair, glasses and quill ready to take notes from Ranboo.

"I'm doing fine, I suppose.", Ranboo is lying down, hands on top of his stomach, and is comfortably snuggling down the recliner.

"Can you tell me what the voice told you in the past.", Phil starts the questions he has taken down.

"Well, as you know, it says that I blew up the community house.", Ranboo begins to recall what he already said to the two adults. "And I took care of one of the discs."

"Do you recall doing those things?", Phil follows up.

"No, I don't", Ranboo confesses. Phil crosses out the first question, sighing as he got the same answers as before.

"When does this voice talk to you?", Phil continues.

"Only in my panic room, I think.", Ranboo answers. "Especially when I am dealing with a lot of stress, actually."

Phil looks at him sympathetically and jolts down his answer.

"What about that thing that you did, when you attacked Techno like that. Is that the voice taking over?", Phil asks.

Ranboo freezes on the spot, cold sweat running down his face. 

"No.", he simply replies.

"Then, what is it? Care to tell me?", Phil pushes on even though he can see the young man shift in his position and is visibly uncomfortable.

“I—”, Ranboo struggles to speak as Phil can see him flickering in and out, purple particles brighten up around his body.

"Ranboo? Listen to me, breathe.", Phil rises up on his seat and goes nearer to Ranboo. The latter is now flashing in and out of view, him holding his head as it was pounding. Phil doesn't know what to do but watch as the enderman now is frozen, his eyes unfocused like he is gazing from afar.

"Ranboo?", Phil can't recall how many times he has called Ranboo's name for today, but Ranboo didn't respond to his call. Instead, Ranboo slowly turned his head to the side and unhinged his jaw, which had morphed into an enderman-like figure. After a few seconds of shaking and worry, Ranboo stayed still. He slowly turns his head to Phil, who is now confused as ever, and gazes around the room they are currently residing in.

"This is not the panic room...", a voice not similar to Ranboo escapes from his mouth. He tries to get out of the recliner but Phil intercepts him just in time.

"What do you think you're doing? Going somewhere?", Phil's tone was sharp and the voice felt it as he made Ranboo's face wince.

"Don't mind me, I will just wander around and not cause any trouble.", the voice replies with a smile and still proceeds to stand up.

Phil grabs him by the arm. "You are not going anywhere."

"Who are you? My dad?", the voice mocks Phil and shrugs the hold that was on him.

"Ranboo, stop!", Phil shouts and tackles the tall boy. They both land on the ground, Ranboo squirming and shouting that deafening enderman scream.

"I— gotta— help— him~ out—", Ranboo barely makes his sentence coherent and continues to thrash wildly.

Techno, who was on the doorway the entire time, finally shows up to the two, revealing his location.

"Techno? What are you doing here? I thought you were— Nevermind.", Phil continues to struggle along Ranboo. "Care to help?"

Techno slowly approaches the two and he stares dead on to Ranboo's heterochromic eyes, trying to muster up enough intimidation. Ranboo growls at him, the same sound endermen makes when you stare at them, but Techno slits his eyes and pulls out his axe, the one Ranboo gave to him. With the weapon in clear view, Ranboo's expression softens up and becomes more afraid. He sees Techno bringing up the axe and closes his eyes to prepare for the hit. Instead, Techno aimed a little bit off to the right, the axe ruining the wooden floor beside Ranboo's head. Ranboo stares at the weapon, looks back at Techno and collapses, either from exhaustion or from sheer fright.

"Holy shit.", Phil stands up, dusting himself off, and stretches. "This is more complicated than I thought."

"Tell me about it.", Techno lunges down and looks at the now sleeping boy's face.

"I better get some fresh air, you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on him, ey?", Phil grabs his weapons and heads towards the door.

"Yeah, it's alright.", Techno replied.

As soon as Phil leaves, Ranboo sheds a single tear in his sleep, the droplet searing his cheeks. Techno reaches out and wipes it away.

———

"Alright, for your last basic training I need you to listen carefully to me as this is the most useful one yet among all the others.", Techno says in front of Ranboo that was sitting in the snow, watching Techno's next moves.

Techno breathes in and pulls out the Orphan Obliterator, it's netherite blade glimmering amongst the white scenery. The blood stains and tears from usage still doesn't decrease the raw power it emits, especially when handled by a skilled swordsman like Techno himself. Ranboo stares at the weapon for a good five seconds before pulling out his very own one, a little off-camera grinding.

"The sword only has one function, to harm. This is the most common tool used in fending off mobs and the easiest one to start off with.", Techno swings a couple hits before continuing. "Of course, this is also a great asset for battle with other people."

Techno demonstrates the proper stance of holding it and tells Ranboo to try and copy him. "Make your stance wide, keep your body lowered. This is the basic stance. Once you get accustomed to the blade, I can teach you more dynamic ones."

"The sword also relies on balance. Too heavy or too light can hinder you in making the most that you can do with a sword.", Techno points out and asks Ranboo to hand over his sword. When he is given the other blade, Techno lifts it up and down and tests its weight.

"This is a good crafted sword", Techno inspects the sword even further, identifying the enchantments in it. "Who made this?"

"Um, I did.", Ranboo answers back, scratching his head.

"Excellent job.", Techno sees a hint of red in the white side of Ranboo's face, the younger not expecting a compliment. "It does suit you, especially since you actually crafted it."

"Since your weapon is maxed out, I can safely say that it can two-hit any regular mobs that you encounter in the wild.", Techno slowly walks away from the boy.

"But for now…", Techno takes off his cape, despite the freezing cold. "... let's duel."

Techno quickly dashes towards the enderman, which is still processing on what his mentor has said. Ranboo instinctively blocks the attack with his own sword and starts dodging Techno's incoming attacks. He parries hit after hit and when Techno draws his sword back to stab him, he sidesteps. He counters with a hit coming from the side, which Techno almost missed parrying with his sword.

"You didn't tell me you are a natural to this?", Techno scuffs, putting some distance between him and Ranboo.

Now, Ranboo goes for the offensive. He slashes his way forward to the pig, careful not to do a pattern. Techno spins around, avoiding Ranboo's attacks, and kicks Ranboo in the stomach.

"Oh? We are already at the advanced lesson, ey?", Ranboo slowly gets up from the snow, Techno snorting from his comment.

Ranboo then dashes towards Techno, and Techno's eyes widen. Their swords clang to every hit that they make, the two refusing to give in, and no one seems to gain the upper hand until Ranboo decides to jump and hit Techno's sword midair and follows up with him twisting his wrist, making the blunt part of his sword hitting the back of Techno's hand, and he disarms Techno. Techno's shock of him letting go of his weapon made him hesitate, just enough time for Ranboo to spin and swipe his legs down. He stumbles to the ground and Ranboo points his sword at his face, still breathing hard from the act he just pulled out.

"Boop.", Ranboo breathlessly imitates Techno's teasing from their axe fight, slightly grazing the tip of his sword on Techno's nose, careful not to bruise the older.

"Ha, you got me there.", Techno accepts defeat and raises his arms. 

Ranboo offers a hand and Techno accepts it. He stands up, grunting while doing so, and dusts off the snow that gathered on him when he laid down. Ranboo steps away for a couple of seconds to retrieve Techno's sword and gives it to the pig.

"That was a good fight. Good job, kid.", Techno praises Ranboo and the latter thanks him.

They slowly make their way back to the cabin.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all.", Techno says when they reach the cabin and tells Ranboo to wait for him at the door and enters the house.

He comes back with an Arctic cape that is long enough for Ranboo to wear. Ranboo stares at it in disbelief and points at himself, clarifying that it is being given to him.

"Here, wear it.", Techno emphasizes and hands him the cloth.

Ranboo wears it and admittedly, it looks good on him. He spins around and is ecstatic about the new piece of clothing he got. Techno smiles and rubs Ranboo's hair and the two of them enter the abode to let Phil know what just happened in the field earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> Ranboo: clutching everything he has on his arms, smiling purely  
> Phil and Techno: stares judgingly with their organized inventory and hotbar


End file.
